


Thanks, Dad (or 3 Times Steve Thought They were Joking and 1 Time He Found Out They Weren't)

by scribblemyname



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3+1 times, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Secret family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is totally a dad, and Natasha can't resist teasing him a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Dad (or 3 Times Steve Thought They were Joking and 1 Time He Found Out They Weren't)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt [dad jokes](http://porn-tree.dreamwidth.org/23215.html?thread=479663#cmt479663)

1.

"Where you off to?" Clint asked a geared up and decked out Natasha as she passed the common room. He paused the movie he'd been watching.

She was walking with Steve but paused to shoot Clint a truly disturbing grin. "Just raiding a HYDRA safehouse. Pleasure outing."

"Have fun," Clint offered obligingly. "Don't stay out past eleven."

"Thanks, Dad."

Natasha had dragged Steve close enough to the couch that Clint could tug her down to kiss the top of her head.

"Otherwise I'd have to go shoot someone."

Natasha slapped his shoulder playfully then moved right along.

Steve just shook his head at the both of them.

 

2.

"No running with knives," Clint slurred out from where he'd collapsed across the couch.

Natasha rolled her eyes and tucked the knife away before leaning over to knock on his head. "Come on, old man, you should be in Medical."

Steve raised his eyebrows.

Clint flailed one arm ineffectually to get her off. "I'm not an old man."

"Sure you are. It's a synonym."

Clint rolled over to blink up blearily and put up a sorry, pathetic attempt at glaring.

Natasha patted his shoulder. "Come on. I'll even go with you and get my ribs checked out."

"A regular chip off the old block," he muttered.

 

3\. 

"Sam? Really?" Clint looked pained. That date really hadn't gone that well.

Steve wasn't above agreeing with him. "You know, there's always Bruce."

"You're both terrible," Natasha commented comfortably from her favorite chair at Steve's place. At least Steve assumed it was her favorite. She always occupied it promptly and surrendered it only under protest. "What, are you my dad?" She screwed up her face in a frown and looked over at Clint.

"Dads know everything," he said solemnly.

"Not when their kids are teenagers," Natasha countered promptly.

Clint laughed. "Something I have to look forward to. You're like what, six?"

She muttered at him in Russian.

 

+1

"You're actually a dad then," Steve noted as Clint tried to manage an adult conversation with a little girl occupying his lap.

Clint grinned.

Lila stuck a flower behind his ear.

"Sap," Natasha commented.

Clint just laughed at her. "Whatever you say, Auntie Nat."

She threw a well-aimed tissue box at his head.


End file.
